


Destiel #5

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about like destiel where castiel is hurt and dean takes care of him???"<br/>-nobodysusername</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #5

Cas squinted up at the high shelf where he knew Dean had put the Rubik’s Cube Cas had taken a liking to. He stood on his tip toes, one arm stretched as far as it could go and fingers splayed as he attempted to reach it. Cas scowled around the room, giving up momentarily. Just then, he saw the wheely chair Dean had used to put it up on the shelf, and Cas ran over to get it from the table. He knew it was Sam’s chair, but didn’t care. All Cas wanted was the cube. Without a thought, Cas climbs onto the chair, stretching up to find the toy of his. Apparently, he wasn’t careful enough and the chair spun under his feet, making Cas fall sideways with a surprised yelp, landing with all the impact on his shoulder.

Cas yelled a sharp, “Ow!” before rolling off of his arm and cringing at the pain. It hurt so much and Cas didn’t feel like this was a normal thing for humans. “Dean!” He yelled, sitting up and cradling his arm.  There were quick footsteps and finally the man was there, looking down at him. He laughed a bit before realizing that Cas was hurt. Dean’s smile was wiped from his face, replaced with a worried frown as he knelt next to Cas. “Crap, what’d you…..” Dean saw the chair still spinning a bit and put two and two together. “You stood on the spinny chair.” He muttered, shaking his head.

He helped Cas up, carefully avoiding the hurt arm. “I’m sorry, Dean! I was trying to get the cube.” he said, tears in his eyes. Dean shook his head again, “No Cas, don’t be sorry! Let me see your arm.” Dean moved the arm in certain places, gauging Cas’s reaction to see where it hurt or how bad it did. “It’ll be fine. Just a couple of bruises. We’ll put it in a sling just in case it’s broken.” Dean told him in a comforting murmur. “It’ll be better sooner than you know it.”

"But it hurts so much, Dean. This isn’t supposed to happen." Cas was alarmed at how bad it hurt for just a little fall. Dean rubbed his thumb over Cas’s forearm, which he was still holding, "It’s fine Cas. Pain is normal as a human. You’ll get used to it." Dean leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Cas’s hurt shoulder. "It’ll be better now, okay?" Cas gave a nod, sniffling as he tried not to cry. It was already starting to feel better. "Thank you, Dean."


End file.
